Jack, Jim and Evan
by CallMePia
Summary: When all hope is gone, her boys are always there for her, with a little magic. Let me know what you think :)
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I've been thinking about this story line for a while, I don't know where it's going but I like it. Sorry I haven't been posting much to the people who actually like my writing.  
So please tell me what you think and remember I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine, if you politely point them out, I could fix them. If you have any rude comments or anything please message me personally :)

Enjoy.

All mistakes are mine.

I only own my mind.

Chapter one: Jack.

...

"Ow! shit!" I hiss as I step on one of my daughter's Barbie's shoes. I hate nights like these. Leah is asleep and I'm alone with my thoughts- well not all alone, I can always count on my boys, Jim,Jack, and Evan. I am currently holding on to Jack like my life depends on it as I hobble back to my hotel bed. Sitting down, I lean my crutches on night table, and take another swig of whiskey. I look over to Leah drooling on the pillow beside me... How did things get so fucked up? why do I have to be fucked up?

"God... I just want things to go back to the way they were" I whisper as I take another swig of Jack and sit it down. I shake my head and lay my head on the pillow beside Leah and drift off into the only peace I can get...

...

'Ugh' I wake up to the sound of a alarm blaring. Leaning over I slap the top button and it immediately silences.

"Come on, Arizona, we have to get up" I hear a voice call from behind me.

"Noooo I do-" What the fuck? I turn over quickly to see a mass of dark hair sprawled out on the pillow.

"I know.. I don't wanna get up either but-"

"NO! No!" I sit up quickly as Callie turns around with a perplexed look.

"Baby.. what's wrong?" Callie says confused.

I jump out of bed and immediately fall over.

"Arizona! What the hell?" Callie says as she hops from the bed and runs to my side.

"No! get away from me! Who the fuck are you?" I scream.

"I'm your wife, Arizona! what the hell is wrong with you? let me help you up" She says as she pulls me up and sits me on the bed. I pick up my sock and leg from the floor and slip it on to my stump.

"Where's Leah?" I yell frantically

"Leah? Leah who?! Murphy?!" Callie yells.

"Oh my god what is happening?" I mumble as I speed walk to the front door to get the newspaper. I pick it up and read the date: March 22, 2013.

"No way..." I look up at Callie standing in front of me with her arms crossed.

"Arizona what-" is all she could say as I pull her to me and push our lips together. She feels so good.

"Woah" she whispers as we pull away. "What was that for?" Callie says smiling.

"It was because you are beautiful, and you are my wife, and Jack Daniels is the best whiskey ever" I grin and start dancing around.

"I am so confused" Callie says.

"Sof.. Sofia! oh my pretty girl!" I yell as I run into her room.

"Arizona, she's sleeping!" I faintly hear Calliope say.

"MY BABY GIRL!" I yell as Sofia pops up out of her bed rubbing her eyes. I run into her room and pick her up and hug her tightly.

"Mommy! I sleeping!" she mumbles into my neck.

"Mommy is loca, baby" I hear Callie giggle.

"Mommy you loca!" Sof says smiling as she puts her hand on my cheek.

"Yes Mommy is loca, pretty girl" I chuckle. "How about Mommy gets you dressed while Momma gets in the shower."

"Si!" my daughter yells as I put her down and turn to Callie.

"I don't know what the hell you dreamt about, Ari, but I love it." Calliope smirks as she pulls me in for a kiss.

"Ewwww" we hear behind us.

'My life is back'...

...

This day has been long, and my stump is killing me, but at least all is right with the world. "Hi, Dr. Robbins, how are you?" I hear a familiar voice say behind me.

"Murphy, I have a question for you" I say turning towards her.

"Oh... um.. okay," She says slowly.

"What did you do last night?"

"Oh... uh I went to Joes with Wilson and then got take out and ate it while watching the notebook, then crashed...why-"

"You aren't seeing anyone right? or sleeping with anyone? or possibly obsessing over someone?" I whisper hurriedly.

"Uh... no... are- are you coming on to me? I thought you were married to Dr. Tor-"

"I am! I am! and I wasn't coming on to you Murphy! ever! yes! it worked!" I say cheesing.

I grin as I take off to the elevator. I make my way up to the Ortho floor hurriedly looking around for-

"Hey!"

"Hey!" I whip around to see the object of my affection. I take a step forward and pull her close to me laying my lips fully on hers.

"Wha- Mm What is up with you today?" Calliope says whipping the corner of her lips. "It's like you are... I don't know, a whole new you"

"I am a whole new me! and I love you and I love us and I will never ever do anything to tear us apart because I know how it feels to-

"Hey slow down there speedy, I know you would never do anything to hurt me,I know we've had a hard year but you aren't that type of person" Calliope says kissing my cheek.

"Yeah...uh I'm off so I'm gonna head home. Do you want me to get Sof now or you get her?"

"Um, I'll get her, let her play a little more, I'm off in an hour, how about you get some Japanese?"

"Okay, no problem, I'll see you at home" I smirk as I kiss her lips then her neck. "and hurry."

"Will do, Dr. Robbins..." Calliope says breathlessly.

...

"Okay buddy, you have a lot of explaining to do!" I say sternly. "I don't know what you're playing at but... I love it.. but how?" I wonder as I stare down at the large bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey. Maybe if I just... I dunno wish again I can make it happen again... but do I wanna risk letting go of this? I take a deep breath and open up the bottle and bring it to my lips and take a swig.

"I wish that-

"Oof that line at the grocery store was way too long" Callie says as she bust through the door with Sofia fast asleep in her left arm.

Dammit.

I swiftly walk to my wife and take the bags out of her right hand and sit then on the counter while she lays Sofia down.

"Isn't it a little early for the hard stuff?" I hear Calliope come behind me"

"What are the bags for?" I mumble ignoring her question.

"Oh tomorrow is Sof's day for snacks, I just got a few things"

"Hmm awesome, let's have sex" I say unbuttoning my plaid shirt.

"What? I ... are you sure?.. I mean I know we've done it before but so sudden... you sure you didn't polish off a first bottle of Jack before I came?" My wife smiles suspiciously.

"No I didn't, baby, now bring your sexy ass to bed, woman!" I say as I slap her ass hard and walk into our bedroom.

"Yes Ma'am, whatever you say" Calliope says following me, smirking.

...

Thank you for reading.


	2. Jim

AN: I know.

Chapter two: Jim.

I shoot up from my bed in a cold sweat and blink quickly. I turn my head to read the clock that reads 2:38am. I look over to see my wife still soundly asleep with her long dark hair covering her face and snoring softly. I sit on the edge of the bed and reach for my leg and swiftly pull it on. Standing unsteadily I grab a hair stretch and pull my hair into a loose bun. I let out a straggled breath and walk into the living room and open the large see-through refrigerator door and pull out a cool water bottle. unscrewing the cap I bring it to my lips and feel the cold liquid slide down my throat.

I sit the bottle on the counter and drop my head between my hands.

God what is wrong with me?...

"I need something stronger," I whisper to myself. I turn around and open one of the refrigerator drawers and pull out Jim.

"My boy," I say with a smirk.

I open the dark wooden cabinet and pull out a glass and pour a little bit of whiskey then take a large swig, I feel the harsh burn rushing down my throat and I began to cough.

"Damn.. I'm losing my mojo"

Whiskey has always been my favorite drink. No matter if you're drinking for celebration or for sadness it's there for you with a burn that will ignite any fire. My dad first got me into Whiskey. Right after my brother died my father took me into his den, sat me down and said  
"Zona, sometimes things happen, we can think about it all day, we can pick it apart, we can say what we could have done and what we should have done,but at the end of the day none of that is gonna fix anything. Your brother died for his country, just like your grandfather did, just like his grandfather did. We  
are Robbins, we fight for what we want, we fight hard, and we fight til death. If you want something bad enough, you'll fight, you'll be a good man in a storm." After that he poured me my first shot of whiskey. I've been hooked ever since.

I smile at the memory and hold the bottle in my hands.

What if...

I take another swig of Jim and close me eyes.

"I wish I could go back to when I first met Calliope"

I feel myself being pushed back into a cold wind and then...darkness.

8888

"So then she said Ma'am I think I know a little more about my OWN daughter then you do! I mean really do I look like a fucking Ma'am to you?!" I faintly hear..

"Arizona?" It gets closer..

"Arizona!" The women beside me yells.

"What?!" I turn my head to see the red head in front of me. "Oh my god! it worked!" I whisper loudly.

"What worked?" Rachel looks at me confused.

I look over to see Callie sitting beside Lexie... Lexie... god... it's good to see her alive.. let alone with her arm attached to her body. Calliope stands up and walks to the bathroom like she did once before.

"Um, Rachel would you excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom" I say standing up.

"Yeah go ah-

That's the last thing I hear as I step In front of the door that separates me from the love of my life. I have the power to put us back together again. I smile as I push open the dark wooden door.

"Hey" I smile.

"Hey" Callie says quickly

"Ortho right?" I smirk.

"Yeah, right, hi" she says whipping her face in the mirror.

"I'm Arizona Robbins, peds surgery. I've seen you at the hospital.… Are you okay?" I say worriedly.

"Yeah, no. I'm fine. … Fine." She says turning around and leaning on the dirty sink.

"People talk. Where we work. They talk. A lot. So, for the sake of being honest, I think I should tell you that… I know things about you, because people talk." I say with a giggle.

"Oh, you mean… Terrific." Callie says with a shake of her head.

"It is, actually, the talk. People really like you over there. They respect you, and they're concerned, and they're interested. They really like you. Some of them really like you. You- You just look upset, and I thought that you should know that the talk is good, and when you're not upset, when you're over being upset, there will be people lining up for you." I say as I get closer.

"You wanna give me some names?" the dark haired beauty chuckles.

"I think you'll know." I say leaning in a pressing my lips lightly against hers, then back away and smile as I walk back out of the bathroom.

As I close the bathroom door I do the 'I'm fucking happy as hell, I rocked that' dance. Not everyone is given a second chance and I'm gonna do it right. I walk back out into the bar area and go to Rachel.

"Hey, I'm gonna go home okay? I had a great time" I say picking up my purse.

"Um.. okay.. bye Dr. Robbins" she says confused.

I smile at her then walk out of Joes and jump in my car.

8888

I'm looking down at a chart that I'm not even paying attention to. I keep running over my lines in my head. I wanna make this perfect. I feel someone come up behind me and I know it's her.

"Hey"

"Calliope, I haven't seen you around" I say with sweet smile.

"Yeah, well, I've been avoiding you. I know, it's so weird. You, uh, share a kiss with a woman you've never seen before. Honestly, this is a new adventure, one I'm so ready to take, for the second time, and— Anyways. Do you wanna go on a date with me?"she says with a smirk.

"I would love to, Calliope" I say taking a step closer to her.

"Good.. how about tonight? I get off at six"

"Well I get off at five, so seven?"

"That's perfect, can I have your number?"

"Of course" I say as she pulls out a black iphone.

"you know I really should have said yes.. I just call things wrong sometimes."

"What?" she says confused.

"Um nothing sorry... it's 206-533-8353" I say quickly.

"Okay I'll see you tonight?" Calliope says with a toothy grin.

"Yes" I say leaning in to kiss her cheek as I walk away.

l just rocked that! I whisper to myself as I open the door to my office and sit down in my large leather chair.

"Oh my god.. what am I gonna wear?"

8888

Thank you.


End file.
